<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memorytale Intermission 1 - The Qualities of a SOUL by DarkWo1f</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423598">Memorytale Intermission 1 - The Qualities of a SOUL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f'>DarkWo1f</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memorytale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:03:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWo1f/pseuds/DarkWo1f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibidyne takes a look at her letter and revaluates everything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys &amp; Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Memorytale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memorytale Intermission 1 - The Qualities of a SOUL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+cool+brother+who+made+me+want+to+write+this+to+spite+him">my cool brother who made me want to write this to spite him</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alphy!" Chibidyne called out. Alphys ran over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what is it Chibidyne?" Alphys asked as Chibidyne flinched. She liked the reference but hated the name. It's almost like Alphys didn't think she was the real Undyne... She probably did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... Just wondering, even if this is a little morbid, where did you put my dust?" Chibidyne asked, leaning over the counter she was floating on. Alphys tail straightened out, a symbol Chibidyne learned to mean that she's surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A-ah w-well... I went to your house and I s-saw this letter? And I r-read it... U-uh, here," Alphys stuttered out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Alphys,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wrote this letter just to say how much I love your passion. Every moment I think of you, I just want to sigh. Watching human history together, spending time in the garbage dump, every moment spent with you is an ADVENTURE! FULL OF PASSION AND HARD WORKING!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So what I need to say is, I love you Doctor Alphys. Would you be mine?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Undyne &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chibidyne glanced at the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't exactly answer my question," Chibidyne mused. Alphys buried her head in her lab coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-well, u-uh I guess I returned your feelings!? I-it's okay if you changed your mind! After all y-you see how m-many lies I-i've built and uh... I have t-to go!" Alphys said before she awkwardly hurried out of the room. Chibidyne paused and pursed her lips. She folded over the crinkled paper and held it in her small hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the world went back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chibidyne was used to this sensation by now, even since Sans came back, it's happened another 8 times. She clutched her head, though it didn't help with the pounding headache that she wasn't planning on telling Alphys... Again. Her hands clenched for the letter, but it wasn't there anymore. Of course, it was. She had to keep doing things over, and over again. It was making her sick. She visualized the letter in her head, cringing at her poor writing skills. Then she looked at the lizard monster in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head couldn't make the connection. It almost felt like the letter was for someone else, though she couldn't place who. She didn't feel those emotions. She didn't love her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Alphys?" She started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What Chibidyne?" Alphys asked, nervously wringing her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chibidyne couldn't bring herself to tell Alphys about her newest revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans said the flower couldn't feel love because it didn't have a SOUL.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to be like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't be like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Times repeating again," she said. Alphys tail shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"T-thanks. H-how many times d-did you tell m-me?" Alphys asked. Chibidyne sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you twice before I wanted to wait," Chibidyne replied honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alphys started to type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>Entry Number 29</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>*Chibidyne is complaining about time repeating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*Asgore stood no chance...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*...So who's stopping the human?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chibidyne didn't know who was stopping the human, but she was thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And went time went back again, it kept going all the way to the beginning. Before she was determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she never remembered again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>anyways you're allowed to hate me now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>